


The Bands New Hope

by GslMcCall



Category: New Hope Club (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Managing Bands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GslMcCall/pseuds/GslMcCall
Summary: New Hope Club can be a handful, especially when their touring the World! And poor Joe already has enough on his plate, so he takes a step back and the boys get a new manager. But is Joe's top pick willing to take the challenge?





	The Bands New Hope

It was a Friday night. You were spending time with your boyfriend George and his bandmates Reece and Blake, whilst they had a little time off from touring and other band stuff. You were just relaxing at yours and George's apartment, all on your phones in a comfortable silence. That was until Dean phoned you, delivering some life changing news.

****

"Wait, so you're our manager now (Y/N)?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But that's if you guys are okay with it? It's fine if you don't-"

George kissed you, so you figured he was okay with it. But you still weren't 100% sure whether it was a good idea. Reece and Blake both came over and hugged you, so the guys seemed to be on board with you replacing Joe. But you didn't think you were the right person for the job, you knew it meant you would get to spend a lot more time with your boyfriend and his friends which you thought was great. But you didn't have any experience, and although you knew you would have a lot of help, you were still had some reservations. Joe was giving up the job for a reason, and Dean hadn't given one. Plus what if spending so much time with the boys meant they got sick of you? Or you and George broke up? That wouldn't end well.

Regardless, you had celebrated the rest of the evening. But the more you thought about it, the more you realised you probably weren't the person for the job afterall. Even though at this point you were in bed with George cuddled up to you, asleep. You decided to go get a drink from the kitchen in an attempt to clear your head of your doubts.

You sat at the breakfast bar with a bowl of cereal and a chocolate milkshake. But that didn't seem to be helping, as you thought even more about how daunting the task of being the boys manager would be. That was until you were snapped out of your thoughts, by someone putting their arms around your waist and whispering into your ear "(Y/N). You okay?"

You turned to see it was George who looked half dead, but in adorable kind of way. "Yeah. Just couldn't sleep. What are you doing up?" He saw that you were eating, so grabbed another spoon to help you finish your cereal (probably an attempt to get you back to bed quicker). "I woke up and you weren't there. Figured you were either in the bathroom or down here. So what were you thinking about?" He knew you better than you thought. "Nothing, I just couldn't sleep Georgie." Even in the dim light, you could tell he was raising an eyebrow. "Okay, but if it was just that I would have found you asleep on the sofa. Instead your sat eating cereal, staring into space. So what were you thinking about?" You had to laugh, which made you spit out a spoonful of cereal. But you couldn't stop yourself, so you playfully hit George on the arm. "Sometimes I really hate you! That was perfectly good cereal!" He chuckled a little too "Aw love you too!"

Once you had both stopped laughing, you looked up to see his cheeky little grin that you had fallen in love with. That made up your mind and you told him that you were worried about the job. Telling him every concern you had, including the 'what if' he and you broke up and that you didn't think you were the right person to replace Joe. Once you had finished your little speech, you looked back to your boyfriend, who was smiling and shaking his head. You were confused because that certainly wasn't the reaction you had expected.

"Y/N if I know anything, then I know you'll do just fine. We'll be fine. Joe wouldn't just give up this job to anyone Y/N, you should know that. And you'll have so much help and support, from me, from the boys and from the rest of the team. But don't feel like you have to take it, I won't push and I'm sure the boys won't either if you tell them what you've told me. I love you and that won't change whether you take the job or not." George leaned in, but that was when he saw that tears were brimming your eyes. "Aw I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" he never finished his apology as you kissed him.

You both broke apart for air. "Thank you" you gasped. "Thank you for having faith in me and for that beautiful speech. I love you so much Georgie. I don't know how I'd cope without you!" He smiled and leaned in for seconds, but you put a finger over his mouth. The look on his face was priceless, at first he seemed surprised and then he frowned. "We can continue this, once I've tidied up the kitchen. Don't want anyone to suspect anything happened in the middle of the night, do you?" You moved your finger and moved away to clear the kitchen, to your surprise George helped you, although he looked smug the whole time.

Needless to say, that what happened the rest of the night was enough to wake everyone else in the apartment. But you took the challenge and became the boys manager, and that was the best decision you ever made (other than saying yes to George when he proposed a year later)!


End file.
